This invention relates to a connection securing a strap connector to a support member. In particular, the holder of the present invention is designed to quickly and inexpensively permit temporary connection of strap tie holdowns to formboards during the pouring of concrete foundations.
Earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, and floods impose forces on a building that can cause structural failure. To counteract these forces, it has become common practice to strengthen or add ties between the structural members of a building in areas where such cataclysmic forces can occur.
One of the most critical connections that should be made is between the support walls of a building and its foundation. In such an application, the connector or anchoring member embedded in the concrete foundation will often be placed near the side surface of the foundation. This is because the support walls of buildings are often built at the edges of the foundation. When an embedded anchor or connector is located near the side surface of a foundation, it is important that the concrete form a continuous member between the connector and the side surface to protect the connector from the elements and to maximize the concrete""s hold on the embedded connector. Strap tie holdown connectors are designed to run along the outside of the shear wall, rather than through it as connectors that use anchor bolts do. Because shear walls are generally located with their outer side surface generally in line with the outer side surface of the stem wall foundation, the strap tie holdown connector, ideally, should protrude from the foundation at the interface of the outer side surface and upper surface of the foundation.
All holdowns must be suspended in place before the concrete foundations in which they are to be embedded are poured, but in the case of strap tie holdowns it is especially critical that the placement be as accurate as possible. In the prior art, strap tie holdowns have simply been nailed to the formboards. Alternatively, devices have been clipped to the formboard that allow fasteners to be -passed through both the device and the strap tie holdown, thereby hanging the strap tie holdown in place. Such devices are however limited by congruence of openings in the device and in the strap tie holdown.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved means of holding strap connectors and temporarily connecting them to support members, particularly for holding strap tie holdowns and temporarily connecting them to formboards during the pouring of concrete foundations.
A benefit of the present invention is that it can provide an adjustable connection for holding strap connectors, allowing selected strap connectors to be held in a variety of positions along their length.
A benefit of the present invention is that the strap tie connector can be, but need not be directly nailed to the formboard.
A further benefit of the present invention is that the strap tie connector can be attached to the formboard by a holder that lies above the level of the cement foundation, such that the cementitious member is less disturbed.